


Pizza Delivery Girl

by lydia_is_strange



Series: Funny Fics [1]
Category: Chasefield - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_is_strange/pseuds/lydia_is_strange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot idea I got from dannysgreenpants on tumblr and I thought I would post it. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Delivery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> In which Max is a pizza delivery girl and Victoria hates pizza. Oneshot, AU.

It was finally the weekend and I was so happy to be able to stay home for a little while and hang out with Nathan. We were sitting on my parent’s leather couch, watching a movie while Nate smoked a little. He had started getting the munchies and was begging me to order pizza. I had given up smoking after graduation since it had started distracting me from my work, but I didn’t care if someone else did it. 

After about twenty minutes of Nathan just saying my name over and over again, I caved and ordered the biggest pizza they had with extra pepperoni. Why the hell not? It’s not like it was expensive. Plus, I’d been craving pizza for a while now. It only took ten minutes for the pizza to get there. The doorbell rang and I got off the couch, making my way through the large entry hall and to the door.

When I opened it, this super skinny girl stood just outside the door, holding a giant box of pizza in one hand and a receipt in the other. She smiled up at me shyly, like she had no idea what to do or say. Her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles and she had these eyes that sparkled a little. I squashed down the strange swelling in my chest and straightened out my sweater. 

“What’s the damage?” I asked, taking the box. She looked at me for a second like she didn’t know what I was talking about. I opened my mouth to explain when she realized what I meant and she looked at the receipt.

“Oh, it’s $7.43,” she said quickly, handing me the receipt. “You got a party going on in there or something?” She said as she stood up on her tiptoes to see over my shoulder. I slammed one hand against the doorframe, making the smaller girl jump.

“Not really,” I replied, handing her the money and a couple dollars tip. “Thanks.” I closed the door before she could say anything and walked back into the living room. I set the pizza down on the coffee table between the couch and the table. Nate immediately went for the pizza, biting into a slice as big as his head as he spoke.

“What was all that about?” he asked through a mouth full of cheese. I crinkled my nose a little, suddenly losing my appetite from the smacking sound Nate made as he chewed. 

“Nothing,” I said dryly, sitting back against the couch. “Just some nosy pizza girl.”

“Was she hot?” he asked, making me blush. He wasn’t looking at me, still focused on his pizza and the movie that was playing. 

“I mean, she wasn’t awful looking,” I said hesitantly. He stopped chewing, taking his eyes off of the movie to look at me. “I mean, she had stupid freckles and her clothes were barely small enough for her, but she wasn’t ugly.” Nate just shrugged, looking back to the movie. 

“Alright,” he said. And with that, the subject of the pizza delivery girl was dropped for the rest of the night. 

By the next weekend, Nate had overtime so I decided to have a girls night in with Taylor who would not stop talking about her new boyfriend. It took everything I had not to tell her to shut the fuck up about that stupid guy. He was an asshole anyway. Taylor honestly deserved better, but I figured that I could tell her that later on. She was in such a good mood that I didn't feel like telling her something that would make her upset. When I could barely handle all the talk about that stupid guy, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey, do you wanna order pizza?” I blurted out, not willing to admit that I wanted to see that stupid girl again. It had been awhile and I wanted to make sure that she was actually as cute as I thought she was. Maybe I would have Taylor come to the door with me and see. 

“Uh, sure?” she said hesitantly, raising a brow. “I thought you hated pizza.” 

“I’ve just been craving it lately,” I lied, crossing my arms over my chest. “Plus there’s this place nearby that Nate really likes so it must be semi good.” 

“Ok, whatever floats your boat, Vic,” Taylor replied with a shrug. So I ordered the pizza, resisting the urge to ask if that girl with the freckles was working. I wanted to see her, I wanted to know if I had just gotten a contact high before that made me think she was cute. Even if I would never admit it to myself, I hoped she was actually as cute as I remembered. I just ordered a normal cheese pizza and sat on the couch, ignoring Taylor’s continued rant. 

It was twenty or so minutes before the doorbell rang and I practically ran to the door, stopping myself before I left the room Taylor and I had been sitting in. 

“Hey, wanna come with me to the door?” I asked, trying to sound more calm than I felt. She raised a brow at me and stood.

“Sure, I guess so,” she said as she stood and followed me to the front door. Since my parents had been living in our house in California, I had the Seattle house pretty much to myself. Taylor was going to be moving in next week, though. She had decided that living with her parents was lame and that living alone was something she would hate doing. So I decided to let her come live with me since living alone got pretty lonely most of the time. 

When we got to the door, I swung it open to see just who I hoped I would. I fought the smirk that wanted to tug at my lips and stared the shorter girl down.

“What took you so long?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the door frame. I watched as the girl’s face started to get red as she fought to speak.

“The traffic was pretty bad and I didn’t want to get a ticket,” she stammered, shifting her weight between her feet. I looked her over, finding her name tag.

“Maxine?” I said her name with a bit of disgust. “What kind of name is that? Well, I guess I shouldn’t have expected more of someone who delivers pizza for a living.” I said the last part as I took the pizza and the receipt from her hands. “You’re getting even less of a tip than last time for taking so damn long. Now get off of my property.” The girl opened her mouth like she was gonna say something before deciding against it and walking away. I slammed the door, grinning from my triumph. 

“What the hell was that about?” Taylor asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I just shrugged and started walking back to the kitchen to get out plates. 

“She was late,” I replied simply, setting the box down on the counter.

“You treated her like you guys were high school enemies or something,” she said, sitting down on one of the stools. 

“So?” I asked, trying to act nonchalant when all I could think about was how cute the name Maxine was and how adorable she looked when she was blushing. What I wouldn’t give to make her blush like that on a regular basis. 

“Oh my god,” Taylor said, leaning forward against the counter. “You have a crush on the pizza delivery girl! That’s why you ordered pizza that you’re not even going to eat and started insulting her like she’d just ruined one of your favorite sweaters!” I tensed up a little, not daring to turn and face Taylor’s accusing eyes. 

“Oh please, Taylor,” I said, slowly turning around when I had managed to get my blush under control. “As if I would ever have feelings for someone like Maxine.” I tried to make her name sound like it tasted bad to say, but I wanted to say it softly, whisper her own name to her. It made me wonder what it would sound like if she said my name. I shook my head a little, trying to clear my thoughts of the dangerous things that had started to evolve. Something about ripping off her shirt. I wondered if she went by Max instead of Maxine. She seemed like the type of person who would hate her full name.

“Vic, I can see your lady boner through that fancy ass skirt of yours, ok?” she said, pulling me from my fantasy.

“What?” I asked, trying to sound offended. “Whatever, Taylor. Can we just eat now? I’m starving and you’re being annoying.” Taylor just sighed and grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and put it on a plate. I did that same as we walked back to the living room.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But this is not over! We are going to talk about this.”

“Whatever, ok? Can we just watch a movie or something?”

Even after Taylor moved in, I was ordering pizza every week, but never less than a day in between orders. Maxine must’ve worked the area where I lived because she was always the one to show up and I always insulted her at least a little. I had to, I didn’t want her thinking that I liked her in the slightest bit. I did learn that she went by Max, though because one day she must’ve gotten so fed up with me that she just said.

“Max, never Maxine!” And stormed back to her car. It was actually pretty cute. It was about a month before I figured out that I could order online. Taylor and I were having another girl’s night in when I decided that I wanted to prove to Taylor that I could flirt with Max if I really wanted to. So I typed in our order and in the special requests box, I typed “I want that stupid girl with freckles and blue eyes and stuff to bring it.” I don’t really know why I felt the urge to type that in, but I figured they’d get the message.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” Taylor said as we waited by the door for Max to arrive. 

“Shut up, Taylor,” I said sharply. “I’m only doing this because I want to prove that I have complete control over this situation.”

“You’re insane, Vic,” she replied, laughing a little as I moved the curtain aside to see a really old Toyota pull into the driveway. 

“Shut up! She’s coming!” I said quickly, shoving Taylor into the coat closet. 

“What the hell-”

“Shut up and stay in here!” I said and slammed the door. The doorbell rang and I stood there for a moment, giving the illusion that I was walking to the door (like I hadn’t been standing there for a solid twenty minutes) as I straightened my sweater and made sure my skirt didn’t look too wrinkled. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Max standing on my porch.

“Here you go,” she said, holding out the pizza to me. I looked down at her, trying to give the illusion that I was above her in every way. 

“Actually, do you want to come in?” I asked, my voice only shaking a little. “I hate eating alone and I feel that I owe you a little for insulting you so much.” The girl furrowed her brows at me, looking wary. 

“Well, that’s sort of weird but I guess it’s fine,” she said, taking a step forward, less nervous than I thought she would be. “As long as you’re not a crazy ax murderer or anything like that. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

“Just come in already,” I said as I walked toward the kitchen. “The kitchen is this way if you want a plate for your food.” I heard the door shut and footsteps behind me. What the hell was I doing? I barely knew this girl and I had just invited her into my house. Luckily if she was crazy or something then at least Taylor was here to call the cops if I got stabbed to death or something. 

“Pretty nice place you got here,” Max said as she looked around, setting the pizza box on the counter. She was wearing this black and red uniform thing that didn’t suit her figure at all and definitely wasn’t her color. 

“My family owns it,” I said, getting out two of the best plates I had. Wouldn’t want the stranger to think I skimped on plates and whatnot. “I’m just staying here until my photography career kicks off.”

“You do photography?” She asked, her face lighting up with interest. I had to bite my check to keep myself from smiling at the way her eyes widened.

“Yeah,” I replied nonchalantly, setting the plates down on the counter. “My parents own the Chase Space and I’ve always loved taking pictures so I thought I would make a career out of it.”

“Hold on,” Max said, her brows rising. “You’re… You’re Victoria Chase?” She asked, looking like she’d just been hit by a ton of bricks. I hesitated, examining her, the way she stood and how her eyes were all wide and doe-like.

“Uh, yeah that’s me,” I replied, probably looking more confused than I meant to. “Didn’t you read the receipts? My name is on them.”

“Oh I don’t read the names, just the numbers,” Max said, looking sort of uncomfortable, her right hand clutching her left arm. “I try not to be nosy.” 

“Oh,” I said, shifting uncomfortably. “Alright then.” There was a long pause that made my skin feel like it was tightening around the rest of my body. 

“I can’t believe that you’re Victoria Chase,” Max finally said, breaking the horrible silence. I looked up at her to see a look of what seemed to be wonderment on her face. “I love your work, I’ve seen in magazines and stuff like that. I’m surprised you’re not already famous.” I couldn’t help the blush that crawled onto my face. 

“Well, I’m not the best,” I replied, trying to sound calmer than I felt. This girl knew who I was and had actually liked my work. The thought made my heart flutter in my chest. “But I do plan to be someday.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was any day now,” she said, smiling at me. God that smile made my knees weak. I took a bite out of the pizza on my plate, gasping as the hot cheese hit the roof of my mouth. I chewed hurriedly and swallowed. 

“Ow!” I shouted, wiping my mouth with a napkin. “That was fucking hot!”

“Kinda like you,” Max said, looking as surprised as I felt when I met her gaze. Before either of us could speak, Taylor busted up laughing, having left the closet and hiding behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the entry hall. She must’ve been watching us, but now she was on the floor laughing until she cried.


End file.
